baramagnachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Strakk
Strakk was a former Glatorian of the Ice Tribe, and was little better than a mercenary. Early Life Strakk fought for his Lord in the Core War, and was changed around along with many other soldiers. He eventually fought alongside Malum, becoming friends with the other warrior. The two got through many hard times together, including ambushes, and Malum being left behind to die. The two remained friends to a lesser extent after the war ended, which was brutal on both warriors. Bara Magna After the Shattering, Strakk found his way to what became Iconox. He fought as a trainee Glatorian under Gelu as secondary, Certavus as primary. He eventually became secondary after Certavus passed away, and was recently promoted to primary after Gelu left the profession. His friendship with Malum came to an end when they fought, and Malum tried to kill him after he had already surrendered the fight. He joined Gresh and Tarix on a trip to Vulcanus, taking Gresh to the village for a battle with a Skrall. He helped the other two to save Berix and defeat Fero, a Bone Hunter. After their run-in with Fero, the group made it to Vulcanus. He watched as Gresh fought the Skrall, and was defeated. After his defeat, they set out again, now with Metus joining them. The group had a run-in with Malum, who defeated Tarix in a one-on-one battle while Strakk and Gresh fought Vorox. Tarix was saved by Gresh's victory over Malum, and the group fled. After getting away from Malum, a group of Bone Hunters intercepted the group after Berix had parted company. Strakk was captured with the others and taken to their camp. He managed to break free and fight his way out with the others, fleeing towards their goal of Iconox. Upon arrival, Metus hired the three Glatorian to go to Roxtus and save Halix, a Glatorian he was training. Strakk agreed for a large sum, unlike the others, and the three set out. Strakk cut down a Bone Hunter on their way to Roxtus, and stole a pass from the corpse. He helped get into the city, and signed a scroll from an Agori hired by Raanu to get defenders for Vulcanus. He helped to stop an assassin sent to kill the three of them, and went with the other two towards the main fortress of Roxtus. He helped Gresh to get disguised, and waited outside as Gresh infiltrated the fortress. After Gresh escaped with Halix, Strakk helped him to escape while Gresh found his own way away from the approaching Skrall. After Gresh got out and returned to his home, he met with Strakk and Tarix to prepare for a trip to Vulcanus to defend the walls. They all fought Vorox on their way, and Strakk watched as Malum defeated and tried to kill Gresh. He left Gresh's body and departed. Tarix and Strakk tended to him as best they could, but had to wait a few hours for him to recover and awaken. Upon arrival they met up with partners to the cause, and soon, battled. Strakk helped to cut down many Bone Hunters and departed after the job was done. He was joined by Gresh on the way back, and under Metus's instructions, fought Gresh. He defeated the other warrior and soon heard Certavus's story from both Metus and Gresh. He later came to a tournament based on handicapping the warriors in Tajun. He was defeated by Zendra, starting a large losing streak. He was unable to defeat anyone, and went into the mountains to train. He soon met Tarix, who had the same luck as he did. The two trained together, and eventually met Surel, an old warrior presumed dead. The two trained under him for some time, and learned to fight with a staff based weapon. Strakk later traveled to Vulcanus to fight Ackar. He defeated the older warrior and mocked the entire village and its warriors on his way. He departed with Metus in tow, enjoying his victory. Later, he went to Tesara for a fight against Vastus. Bone Hunters pursued him, and with the help of Gresh and Vastus, he defeated them. He spoke with both Glatorian, and was provoked into an illegal, rule-less fight against Vastus. He was defeated and presumably punished for breaking rules in the fight, and accused of provoking it. He was later present at Gelu's execution, arriving at the end of the fight. He cried out for Gelu, who threw him his helmet before being executed. Strakk kept the helmet in his home as a sign of remembrance. He later had Kirbold pursue Metus, believing the latter to be a possible spy for the Skrall, and a traitor. The lead turned up nothing. He later met with Tarix and Ackar to discuss the possibility of a traitor, turning up nothing conclusive. He waited at the sight of the tournament, now wearing Gelu's helmet, waiting for others to arrive and for it to start. He ended up with a few fights once it finally began, didn't give much advice, and had fights with Kijori, Ackar-the rematch which he won-and finally, Stronius. He was defeated by the Skrall, and enraged. Once the Skrall invasion began, he attacked Stronius brutally. His sneak attack failed, and he was run through by the Skrall, and killed. Abilities and Traits Strakk was a sly, scheming warrior who would resort to dirty tactics if he needed to. His honor was tarnished, but not destroyed. He would fight mainly for money, but would carry the job through. Thanks to Gelu, he was changing to becoming a warrior who realized the need for comrades, and for honor. This was cut short upon his death. Strakk was a brutal fighter, but had some elegance to his fighting-namely his twin axe style. He learned from Surel after a string of losses, and learned the staff fighting style, becoming much stronger. Weapons Strakk carried a large ice axe, Thornax Launcher, and on occasion, a smaller, secondary axe.